This Time It's Personal
by thepointofdelirium
Summary: Jeremy has to do somehing that will change Mystic Falls, Elena and himeself... forever.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy couldn't be happier being in Colorado with his family friends. He thought it was good to have a break from Vampire hunting and still feeling sad for his relationship troubles with Bonnie. He was more than happy to take a break from the drama, or so he thought.

Jeremy woke up with the sun on a crisp morning in Colorado. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He got dressed and went downstairs. He walked into the living room and not a single person was there.

"Hello?" Jeremy said. There was no response. "Elizabeth? Daniel? Is anyone here?" Jeremy said repeatedly. He walked around the house and got to the kitchen and saw Elizabeth. Except, she had a knife in her back. Jeremy gasped and backed up. He went to go check for a pulse. His fingers felt the cold body's neck. He had hoped for a pulse but felt nothing.

"Daniel!" Jeremy screamed. "Daniel!" He walked into the study and saw him with a knife trough his chest. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He sprinted up the stairs almost falling a few times trying to reach a phone. He ran into the room he was sleeping in and his pone was dead. Someone had smashed it with a hammer.

He then ran into Daniel and Elizabeth's room which was open and it had a light on inside. He hesitantly walked in and saw the phone on the table next to the bed. He ran to the phone and dialed 911. He put his ear up to the phone and it was silence. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear a dial tone or anything. Jeremy looked at the wire and saw that it was cut. He turned around and saw Kol.

"Jeremy," he said compelling Jeremy "I need you to do something for me." Jeremy had not consumed any vervain in days. He wasn't wearing his bracelet. Kol muttered words that are bone chilling and devious. "Your sister. I need her. I plan on locking her up in a cage." Kol said. "You are not to repeat this to anyone." Kol said. "Now for my real favor." He said words that will change Mystic Falls, Elena and Jeremy forever. "I want you… to kill Bonnie Bennett."


	2. Chapter 2

Elena sat on her bed still contemplating the idea of possibly having a love for Elijah. She thought of how nice he was to her but she also then realized that he is like a thousand years old. She was caught in the middle of loving the Salvatore's. The evil blood-thirsty kind of bitchy Stefan and a sarcastic but caring and loving Damon.

Then when she started thinking about Elijah again. She couldn't stop herself. Then out of nowhere her phone rang. It was Bonnie.

"Hi," Bonnie said. Elena could tell that she must have just stopped crying.

"Hey," Elena said in a soft gentle tone. "How is she?" Elena said trying to make her feel loved but for some reason, it was impossible.

"It's strange actually… She didn't transition. She drank blood and she didn't explode in the sun… Probably nature's way of saying sorry." Bonnie said.

"That's fantastic!"Elena said. "Then she's not a vampire," Elena said.

"No, I guess it's the Bennett witches." Bonnie said. "Jamie is taking her to dinner tonight,"

"Why don't you and Caroline come over? Matt can come we can order food and watch a movie" Elena said.

"Yeah, I guess that would be fun. So what time?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, six?" Elena said.

"Okay, I will call you later." Bonnie said.

Elena sat on her front porch waiting for everyone to show up. She saw cars pass by her house. Alaric has been at Meredith's house for a while. Then Bonnie's car showed up in the driveway. She got out of the car and walked towards Elena.

"Where's Caroline?" Bonnie said.

"On her way" Elena replied. They walked into the house and made their way into the kitchen. They were standing around the table when the doorbell rang again. "That's probably Caroline" Elena said. Elena walked to the door and opened t and Caroline was standing there with a bottle of soda and some popcorn.

"I'm here! Where's Bonnie?" Caroline said.

"She's in the kitchen." Elena replied. Caroline walked into the kitchen and saw Bonnie. She walked over to Bonnie and gave her a big hug.

"So I heard she didn't transition!" Caroline said.

"Yeah." Elena said "She is with Jamie now." She spoke. They sat around the table in the kitchen talking for an hour. They were interrupted when the door rang and they walked over to see who it was. When they opened the door Jeremy was standing there.

"I need to talk to Bonnie." Jeremy said.


End file.
